The Armageddon Devastation
by chasingballoons
Summary: In the event of the apocalypse, Sheldon, Amy, Howard and Bernadette are the only members of the gang left. They are currently trying to survive in Apartment 4A, Sheldon's bedroom, whilst trying to keep zombified Penny, Leonard and Raj out of trouble in Leonard's bedroom. But surely keeping three zombies down the corridor is bound to cause trouble?
_**So I received a prompt through tumblr asking for a zombie/apocalypse themed fic. I haven't really done anything like this before but always enjoy a challenge! Hope you like it - I think I still managed to insert some of my trademark fluff ;)**_

There was a crash outside. Amy froze and attempted to control her breathing. Any sound or movement could give them away.

Sheldon had been gone for over an hour and she was beginning to get worried. She should have gone with him. Despite her boyfriend's preparedness, he probably had very little chance of surviving on his own.

Howard and Bernadette sat across from her, cradling each other in their arms.

She pined for Sheldon, having him here in her arms and knowing he was safe.

Well, as safe as he could be in this particular situation.

For all she knew Sheldon could be being ripped to pieces by the un-dead.

They had already lost some of their closest friends and family, Amy didn't think she could bear to lose Sheldon.

"I'm going out to find him" she whispered to Howard and Bernadette.

"No, Amy. It's too dangerous" Bernadette squeaked.

But Amy was already on her feet. She edged around the room, avoiding the window, and delicately placed a hand on the bolt across the door.

Howard and Bernadette watched her, anticipating her next move.

"I should have gone with him" she sighed, tears forming in her eyes.

"There was nothing we could do. He insisted on going alone and we're running out of his supplies" Bernadette reasoned.

"Amy, this is not a good idea" Howard advised.

"I have to know what's happened to him. He's been gone too long" Amy took a deep breath and carefully slid back the bolts and chains that had kept them secured in Sheldon's bedroom.

"Amy" Howard said, "Be careful"

Amy nodded one last time before opening the door.

All three gasped in shock. Behind the door was a looming dark figure with a green aura glowing around him. He was breathing heavily and limping.

Stepping into the gentle yellow light of the bedroom, everyone relaxed when they saw the threatening figure was in fact Sheldon.

He was wearing his yellow builder's helmet that was now more brown in colour, a dark jacket that was dirty and torn and three green glow sticks hung loosely around his neck. His breath was ragged and he was treading lightly on his left foot.

Amy guided him into the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"Sheldon, what happened? I was worried sick" Amy tucked an arm under his to support his weight.

"Penny tried to take my Cheetos" he explained, crashing down onto the floor next to Howard and Bernadette, trying not to injure his ankle any more than it already was.

"You kept me worried for that long just because you went to see Leonard, Penny and Raj?" Amy was irritated yet relieved.

They had agreed that feeding times would be morning and evening.

"I didn't mean to! I was just checking on them and Penny grabbed me through the door" Sheldon explained.

"You weren't bitten were you?" Howard asked cautiously.

"Of course not. I have the agility of a Cheetah" however Sheldon's words were contradicted as he nursed his ankle and winced in pain.

He shrugged the backpack he was wearing off and emptied its contents out onto the floor.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay" Amy kissed the top of his head before crouching to sit with her friends. She placed her hand on top of his which was still massaging his leg.

"What did you find?" Bernadette asked, fanning her fingers through Sheldon's treasure.

"Food, money, comic books, DVDs, my Wil Wheaton figure, Gollum, my signed napkin from Leonard Nimoy…"

"Oh so only the bare essentials then?" Howard replied sarcastically as he threw the small Gollum statue back into the pile.

"I took most of it from the wall safe" Sheldon explained.

"What's this?" Bernadette asked, picking up a small velvet box.

Sheldon glanced over, "Oh that's Amy's engagement ring" he clarified nonchalantly.

" _What?_ " Howard and Bernadette gasped, shocked. They both looked from Sheldon to Amy.

"Shh" Amy placed a finger to her lips and glanced nervously at the door.

Amy did not seem at all shocked to discover that Sheldon had a ring.

"Did you know about this?" Bernie asked, her voice high.

"Yes" Amy nodded, "Sheldon's grandmother told me about it"

"Why didn't you tell us you were engaged?" Howard asked.

"We are not engaged. Not yet anyway" Sheldon took the box from their hands and looked at the sparkling gem inside, "I was thinking about asking soon but then… this happened. Marriage is not the first thing on our minds at the moment"

The room fell silent. Sheldon twisted the box in his fingers. Howard and Bernadette watched him, trying to read his face for any sign of emotion but it was completely blank. Screams and the crash of glass could be heard outside. Amy stood to peak out of the window. She drew back the curtains slightly and saw zombified figures drag themselves down the streets of Pasadena with their limbs hanging low and blood trailing behind them.

Hours went past in silence. Sheldon cleared away the items he had collected back into the bag. The candlelight flickered, making shadows dance around room. The realisation with what was happening had hit them. Up until now it was about survival and protection. Now they realised that there was very little chance of getting out of this alive. By the time the news had reached them, it was too late for Leonard, Penny and Raj. There was no way of knowing who else was left.

"I'm going to take food to the others" Amy eventually broke the silence and stood up.

"I'll come with you" Sheldon collected some supplies in his arms. He appeared to be walking much better on his ankle, much to Amy's relief.

"I don't know why we're locking them up in here. It's just asking for trouble" Howard complained.

"They're our friends, we can't let them wonder the streets" Amy reasoned.

"They're un-dead. They barely know what's going on anyway. If one of them gets loose, it's the end for all of us"

"Isn't that a risk you're willing to take?" Bernadette stroked her hand up her husband's arm.

"The risk of my life, your life and the life of our future child? You're right, what was I thinking?" Howard barked sarcastically.

There was a pause.

"Howard. We are surrounded by danger whether it's in the room next door or in the next city. Leonard is my best friend and Raj is yours. How could you just send them out there?"

"Sheldon! They'll kill us!"

"So? It's going to happen eventually. This is it Howard. The end of the world. There's no escape"

Sheldon's words hung in the air as he turned and unbolted the door.

Him and Amy glanced into the corridor to check for danger before shuffling down towards Leonard's bedroom, leaving Bernadette and Howard behind.

Snarling and scratching could be heard from inside. Amy gave Sheldon a nod to open the door. As the chains loosened and the bolts slid back, the sounds grew in volume.

Sheldon opened the door a fraction.

Immediately arms thrust themselves through the small gap, thrashing and striking anything they could. Penny's head stuck out of the gap and snarled, teeth bared and tongue lashing saliva everywhere.

Sheldon pulled the door closed ever so slightly to stop his friends from escaping. Amy leant closer and threw some food through the gap. It was mauled instantaneously.

Sheldon tried to close the door but there was something on the other side stopping him. Leonard had his blue, decaying hands grasping it on the other side. Sheldon struggled against his strength.

"Amy! Help me, he's trying to get out!"

Amy leapt to Sheldon's side and took hold of the handle with him. Together they fought against Leonard.

Suddenly, distracted from the food, Penny turned and lunged through the gap.

Shrieking and crying howled throughout the apartment. Penny's teeth sunk into Amy's arm, causing blood to run down over her hands, drenching the door. Amy stood back in shock and cradled her wound.

Sheldon saw her pain. He saw her blood over the handle. She saw Penny licking her red lips. He knew what it meant. He found a new sense of strength and hauled the door closed. The chains and bolts were secured and the snarling quietened.

Finally, he turned to his girlfriend who was leaning weakly against the wall. Her hand still covered her wound and her face was crumpled in pain.

"No" he whispered. The sight of her pain was too much to bare.

"Sheldon" Amy's voice wavered. She was quiet and frail, "You have to get away"

"No! No! This isn't happening. I'm going to take you back to Howard and Bernadette. We'll take care of you. You'll be alright" he rushed to her side and placed his hands behind her in an effort to push his girlfriend back down to the safety of his bedroom.

"Sheldon. No. We don't have much time. You have to leave me and save yourself" Amy whispered.

"I'm not leaving you. I love you"

"I love you too" Amy attempted a small smile, "That's why you have to go. I don't want to hurt you"

"No" Sheldon shook his head in denial. Tears were beginning to trickle down his face, "If you're going, I will too"

"Sheldon…" Amy began to argue.

"No. I can't live without you"

Amy smiled at her boyfriend. Matching tears rolled down her reddened cheeks. She felt tired and weak. Slowly, her knees gave way and her back slid down the wall until she was crouched on the floor.

Sheldon went to help her but suddenly paused. He looked down at Amy, his one love, and knew he had to do it.

Turning abruptly, he ran back down the corridor.

Shooting through the door to his bedroom, Howard and Bernadette leapt towards him.

"What happened?", "We heard screaming", "Where's Amy?"

But Sheldon ignored their questions, he ran over to the bag of supplies he had collected earlier and upturned it onto the floor with no regard for the mess it made. He grasped the little velvet box and ran back out the door, not stopping to close it. Howard and Bernadette followed. They gasped in shock when they saw Amy crumpled on the floor surrounded by blood.

Sheldon crouched down next to her on his knees and cradled her face in his hands.

"Amy. Before we go, I need to ask you something" He slowly opened the velvet box and revealed the ring.

"Amy, you are the only person who loved me and understood me. Finding someone as unique, intelligent and funny as you was rare and I shall never forget that. You complete me. You made me a better person and you made my life so much worthier. I will walk through those doors right now with you because I couldn't live knowing you were on the other side, so close yet so far" He spoke very quickly. There was no knowing how long they had left.

"I love you so much and before we reach the end of the world, I would like a happy ending to _my_ world"

He paused and looked deep into Amy's eyes. She was breathing heavily and tears were falling from her eyes, leaving clean trails in the blood, dirt and soot that covered her porcelain skin.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, will you marry me?"

Amy sniffed and bit her lip, "Yes" she smiled.

Sheldon gently placed the ring on her finger. The clean, sparkling diamond was quite a contrast to the dried blood and mud covering her hand.

Sheldon placed his hand behind her head and one on her back to pull Amy in for a kiss. They broke away and sat huddled on the floor, crying together.

Howard and Bernadette watched in quiet astonishment, holding hands. They sniffed back tears.

Amy suddenly felt weaker yet stronger at the same time. She knew this was it. It was happening.

She pulled away from Sheldon and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"It's time" she whispered.

Sheldon nodded and pulled both Amy and himself to their feet.

He cradled her in his arms and kissed her temple before stepping back and nodding farewell to Howard and Bernadette.

He unlocked the door that housed their savage, un-dead friends in the knowledge that that would soon be one of them. Grunts and snarls erupted as soon as the prospect of escape was presented.

Sheldon took hold of his fiancée's hand.

"You don't have to do this Sheldon" Amy whispered.

"I'm not letting you do this alone. I don't want to be without you"

Hand in hand, the couple smiled at each other before walking through the door to join their friends.

It closed shut behind them.


End file.
